


Winter Wine

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Jon totally bit Sansa's butt, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: The morning after the night before.





	Winter Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I've been threatening this for a while but I will be separating my ficlet collection to help boost the numbers of the Jon/Sansa tag. I will leave one of these fics alone and not re-post it so that my 'ficlets and ramblings' post does actually count as 1 (hope that makes sense - I'm not cheating - honest)! 
> 
> Anyway - I'll probably only re-post one or two a day so that it's not too annoying for you all who've already read these!

Jon awoke by lifting his incredibly heavy eyelids as he just about registered an ache making its home within the entirety of his body. A shaft of bright sunlight was beaming through thick burgundy curtains and stinging his eyes.

_That's odd._ He thought. _I'm sure my curtains weren't that colour before? Have they been changed?_

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and let out a yawn. Blinking rapidly he noticed a piece of furniture that wasn't previously in his chamber either - a dressing table?!

_Oh Gods!_

Behind him in the bed, he heard a groan and felt movement. He stilled and felt himself hold his breath.

"Jon" came a croaky voice "why are you....... Oh Seven Hells"!

He turned to see messy red hair, incredibly wide ocean blue eyes and rosy lips parted in shock. Sansa.

She was clutching the furs to her chest and appeared to be naked beneath them, he took a moment to assess his own state of undress and - yes - not a stitch on him.

"Oh Gods!....What happened?!...What did we do?!...Do you remember anything"?! She asked frantically.

Jon looked down at the furs and furrowed his brow in concentration. "No...I..." he stammered before coming to a sudden realisation "THE WINTER WINE FROM THE MILLER FAMILY!

They were only three moons into Winter and had been gifted some Winter Wine from some of the small folk at Wintertown. The kindly old lady had said that the warming spiced drink was a highly guarded Miller family recipe and had warned with a knowing grin not to partake too heartily.

"It seems we underestimated its strength" Jon muttered almost to himself.

They both sat upright in the bed, not looking at one another and trying to remember the events of the previous night.

"We didn't......did we"? He asked, piercing the silence.

"I don't remember anything" Sansa whispered before shifting slightly in the bed. She winced and drew a quick breath "but whatever we did, we did it.....vigorously". Jon felt his cheeks begin to redden.

"You have marks on your neck"!Sansa said with a degree of alarm causing Jon to turn and look at her - really look at her.

"So do you" he whispered in response, his voice coming out hoarsely. Her perfect porcelain skin was smattered with possessive red and purple blotches all down her neck and shoulders. Jon had never seen his cousin's flaming hair so unkempt and messed before - he liked it. He also liked the blush rapidly crawling across her cheeks and down her neck. Shaking his head of this thoughts, he tried desperately to break through the fog of his memory.

Sansa slipped a hand down below the furs. "Jon" she started in a serious tone. "I think....I think I may need to get some moon tea".

Jon cursed and held his head in his hands. "Gods Sansa...I'm so sorry"!

Sansa slipped from the bed with a sheet wrapped around her for modesty.

She padded across the room only to come to a halt. She bent down and picked up a piece of peachy coloured fabric.

"Jon"! Sansa yelled "You ripped my smallclothes"! She chided.

"How do you know it was me"? He asked, trying to stop the wolffish grin from taking shape on his face. "How do you know you hadn't torn them in a fit of passion"? He teased.

"Because they were my favourite!...They're Dornish silk"! She huffed and threw the torn undergarments at Jon in annoyance before disappearing into her antechamber.

Jon took the opportunity to drag himself out of Sansa's bed and gather his scattered clothes. He winced when putting on his undershirt and crouched to look at his back in the dressing table mirror - angry scratch marks marred him right from shoulder down to waist. Jon could bring himself to care... he felt oddly happy about them.

"I have marks everywhere"! He heard her call and without thinking he peeked into the small room to find Sansa naked in front of her full length mirror.

She hadn't noticed him, too busy prodding the finger marks on her hips with a frown.

Instantly Jon realised two things. Firstly, he was never going to be able to get the image of Sansa's perfect sensual body out of his mind for the rest of his days and secondly, he was definitely NOT going to tell her about the bite mark on the left cheek of her beautiful arse.

Later that day, Jon took a ride through the snow to Wintertown, convinced that Sansa would assume that he was tying to avoid her through embarrassment.

_I wonder if the Millers have more Winter Wine_. He thought as his fingers brushed a peachy Dornish silk garment currently tucked beneath his cloak.


End file.
